


"the scary trans person the media warned you about"

by riverblujay



Series: analogical human au [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Menstruation mention, Trans Roman, Trans Roman Sanders, dysphoria mention, latinx roman sanders, not a lot but just in case, roman patton and remy have a group chat y e e t, roman sanders speaks spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverblujay/pseuds/riverblujay
Summary: roman doesn't like his period, but there are plenty of good things in his life that balance it out.





	"the scary trans person the media warned you about"

**Author's Note:**

> wasn't expecting more fic so soon but i was Inspired. (also you get latinx bilingual roman bc its a fave hc of mine.)

_ Shit, _ Roman immediately thought as he sensed what had just happened. He raised his hand. “Ms. Parker?” he asked hesitantly. “May I use the restroom?”

The English teacher sighed, but nonetheless gestured to the hall pass and Roman quickly grabbed the lanyard with a laminated card that stated its purpose. He walked to the bathroom, thankful that it would soon be the end of the period so he could come back and take care of his… situation… properly.

As he sat down, he couldn’t help but curse yet also praise the fact that his instincts were correct- because sure enough, there was a small but still present spot of blood. He hadn’t been able to grab anything because reaching in his backpack would attract attention, so he bunched up some toilet paper which would do until he could get a tampon during class change. 

The senior tried not to dwell on his period, most of the time- it was something he just had to deal with, a monthly nuisance that couldn’t be helped. Roman generally felt terrible, pushing the limit on painkillers he could take for the awful cramps he experienced, especially the first few days. Today was a Monday, too, which meant that he would have to suffer the school week during the worst of it. 

Roman pushed the thoughts out of his mind, for now, and attempted to focus on class. He saw Remy eyeing him suspiciously, but Roman ignored the other senior’s glances. Eventually, the shrill bell announcing the end of class rang, and he quickly made his way to the restroom for the second time so that he could be rid of the itchy and irritating toilet paper (still better than the alternative of nothing guarding his underwear and pants, but not an amazing feeling).

His problem resolved for the time being, (and thank god he made sure to always carry tampons in his bag, or else he would have had bigger problems to deal with) Roman took on his “business as usual” attitude that he tried to keep each time he had to deal with his period. It wasn’t great, really, but ignoring it also helped him ignore any increase in dysphoria. It was also helpful that he had Patton in his next period, and lunch with his boyfriend after that; the senior somehow managed to make Roman feel better on his worst days, something that he was always grateful for.

“Hey, Pat,” He said as casually as he could, sliding into his seat next to him. By the look on Patton’s face, Roman could tell that the other knew exactly what was going on but was also choosing not to bring it up, instead smiling in response. “Hey,” he replied. “How’s your day been?”

“Okay.”

Patton hummed in acknowledgement, responding similarly, and all too soon class began and the two had to actually pay attention to the lecture. Still, every now and then Roman stole glances of his boyfriend, the way his tongue stuck out just a little as he focused on what he was writing. He hid his smiles at Patton’s adorable habit, biting his lip as he forced his thoughts back onto the words from their teacher’s mouth. 

Lunch passed per usual, excluding Roman’s mostly successful attempts at hiding the increasing pains in his abdomen- he didn’t have ibuprofen or tylenol on his person, which meant he would have to ignore any cramps until the end of the school day. Patton shared with Roman a double chocolate chip cookie that he had made a few days prior, a bright spot in his otherwise bland lunch from home.

Thankfully, the rest of the day didn’t seem to drag on like it sometimes did, and even the GSA meeting seemed to take less time than normal.

(Roman had started putting together a binder full of resources, papers, and other materials that could be used for future years. It wasn’t completely full, yet, but he anticipated that the three inch binder would be plenty full by the end of the year. The senior could only hope that everything he put together would keep the club running smoothly after he graduated, though he also knew that Mr. Sanders would lend just as much aid to future leadership as he did to Roman and the rest of the current officers.)

After the meeting, he silently walked hand in hand with Patton, only parting when they reached the parking lot and had to enter their own cars. “Feel better, okay?” Patton gently asked- well, half asked, half stated. “Curl up with a heating pad or something.”

Roman gave the other a soft smile. “Yeah, I know.” His boyfriend returned the smile and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He drove home, noting how the season was causing a sooner sunset and the colorful changes in some of the trees. When he arrived at his house, he pulled into the empty garage (both of his parents were still at work) and entered the almost empty house (the teenager was greeted by his dog, Phillip).

(So maybe a younger Roman had named the family dog after a Disney prince. Sue him.)

The first thing he did was change out of his binder- having dual enrollment first period meant he could wear it to school and still follow the eight hour limit, but he definitely was pushing it right now- and changed into a more comfortable sports bra, along with a baggy t-shirt reading “the scary trans person the media warned you about,” complete with a trans flag behind the black, bold lettering. Roman also exchanged his jeans for sweatpants and laid on the couch; he could afford to put off his homework for a bit while he snuggled up under a heating pad and some blankets. He even made a mug of hot chocolate, adding peppermint coffee creamer that his mom had picked up from the store a few days ago.

The teen stayed like that for awhile, mindlessly scrolling through tumblr but eventually forcing himself to start his homework. At one point he took a break to walk Phillip, when he started to feel more than a little restless. There weren’t many kids playing outside, likely due to the earlier sunset, but Roman wasn’t bothered. He didn’t rush the route around the neighborhood, enjoying the cooler air and last rays of daylight. The teen fiddled with the hem of his lightweight denim jacket, using the hand not holding Phillip’s leash. Just as the sky was almost fully devoid of light, Roman completed the circuit and was back at home. He also noted the presence of his mom’s car in the driveway, meaning she was home from her shift at the hospital (she was a doctor, which meant that she sometimes worked long hours and also irregular ones at that). 

As he let himself in through the back porch, Roman sighed contentedly as he smelled the comforting scent of his mom’s cooking- from a quick glance, he could see her preparing homemade enchiladas.  _ “Hola, mamá,” _ he said, a little quietly but still audible. His mom replied in kind, and the two talked about their days as he helped her finish cooking dinner. 

(From an early age, Roman had always spoken in Spanish to his mother. That was just the way it was- logically, he knew it was technically how most people raised bilingual kids. But there was something  _ special _ about it, and he loved the language, too; how it rolled off his tongue, and how even when she spoke in English his  _ mamá _ had the slight lilt to her speech. How she always said his chosen name as  _ Román _ , the proper way (even though for simplicity’s sake Roman had left the accent off when he got his name officially changed), the way he honestly preferred it.

Roman, after coming out, had asked his mom if she wanted input on his middle name.

_ “We were going to name you Alejandro, if you had been- well, if your body and soul hadn’t gotten a little mixed up,” she had said with a slightly sad smile- mamá had always been a little philosophical like that, and her phrasing made Roman grin.  _

_ “I like that,” Roman told her. “Román Alejandro Prince. Has a good ring to it.” The two hugged again- they had been doing that a lot, lately. He didn’t mind at all. _ )

It wasn’t long before his dad was home, too, and they all sat down for dinner together. Roman knew a lot of people weren’t as lucky as he was, or even this close to their parents, yet he was fortunate enough that he could afford to be.  

After they ate, he returned to his homework- mostly completed for the night, but he had a few things left to work on. Just after adding finishing touches to the last assignment of the night, Roman’s phone vibrated. He opened it to find a text from Patton in the groupchat the two seniors shared with Remy.

 

_ patRICIA: you guys busy?? _

_ starbitch: nah _

_ starbitch: i mean i have hw i should be doing but pls distract me _

_ trans icon: just finished mine lmao _

_ starbitch: @trans icon u suck _

_ trans icon: dont blame me for having better time management _

_ starbitch: yeah but the english hw made no sense _

_ starbitch: english is haaaarrd _

_ patRICIA: what’s it on?? _

_ patRICIA: i can probably help you out _

_ trans icon: its true _

_ trans icon: patton is smart and also in ap lit _

_ trans icon: we stan my talented bf _

_ patRICIA: s t o p _

_ starbitch: ok you two being really fucking gay aside _

_ starbitch: it’s hamlet _

_ starbitch: we have to write an analysis of one of dramatic boi’s solil _

_ starbitch: soliliquy _

_ starbitch: soliliquey _

_ starbitch: fUCK _

_ trans icon: soliloquy?? _

_ starbitch: that _

_ patRICIA: alright _

_ patRICIA: are you free to call?? _

_ starbitch: i will do anything if you help me get through this  _

_ starbitch: i will buy you a kitten _

_ trans icon: Do Not Get Patton A Kitten _

_ trans icon: he’s allergic _

_ starbitch: he?? has??? a cat onesie?? _

_ patRICIA: i like cats!! _

_ patRICIA: anyways ill call u remy _

_ patRICIA: night ro <3 _

_ trans icon: night <3 _

_ starbitch: you two give me cavities _

 

Roman smiled at his phone as the other two went offline, presumably for a discussion about Denmark royalty and possible analyses about it. He hummed as he got ready for bed- it wasn’t quite late enough for him to sleep, but he showered (avoiding mirrors, because, dysphoria) and brushed his teeth, as well as other aspects of his nighttime routine.

Maybe some days, some parts of Roman’s life were worse than others. But there were also really good parts, and those things- he wouldn’t trade those for the world.


End file.
